


20 minutes is longer than you’d expect

by iconicmorrison



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: CEO Rhys, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, NSFW, Nicknames, Shy Rhys, Smut, Swimming, Top Rhys, borderlands/reader, but not pool sex, for some time, he’s still baby even if he’s a CEO, maybe later ?, switch rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: Rhys brings you to his house for the first time, and asks you if you want to go swimming. You say yes, but he’s a strict ‘no swimming before 20 minutes’ man, for some odd reason. It turns out, twenty minutes is a lot longer that you’d expect.





	20 minutes is longer than you’d expect

“Y-You can come in, y’know...” Rhys stammered, holding his hand out for you to grab.

You’d stopped outside of his door, gaping at just how big his house was. You knew he was CEO of Atlas, as he’d rebuilt the company by himself, with a bit of your help. But you weren’t expecting his house to be quite this big.

You took his hand, walking inside and shutting the door behind you. You took a moment to look around, admiring just how incredible the inside of his house was. You were surprised he hadn’t gotten a bigger house, as you knew he could definitely afford it. 

“Are you hungry?” His voice broke through your thoughts.

You turned to look at him, his bright yellow eye catching you in a gaze. You knew he’d had a blue ECHOeye back when he worked for Hyperion, yet he explained to you that he made this one, and he liked it better. Something about an AI getting into his head. 

“Yeah! Starving,” you smiled at him as he led you to his bedroom. 

Opening the door, the first thing that caught your eye was the giant window on the far side of the room. Without the light on, the stars cast a yellow hue into the room, the soft glow welcoming you.

“Well that’s no good,” he laughed quietly,”I can’t have the most beautiful girl in the galaxy starving, now can I?” 

He led you to his bed, sitting you down while he pulled up his ECHO, getting ready to order food. 

You felt yourself blush at his words,”Oh come on Mr.CEO,” you laughed,”That’s not true and you know it.” 

What you were saying wasn’t just you arguing, or you fishing for compliments either. You genuinely didn’t think of yourself as pretty, and you couldn’t imagine why Rhys had liked you. 

He paused long enough to take down his ECHO, and spoke quietly to you,”It is true, though.”

His cold, robotic hand came down onto your thigh gently, sending shivers through you. You brought your gaze up from his hand to his eyes, a cloud of concern washed over them. Your face heat up as he brought himself closer to you, maintaining eye contact.

Impulsively, you barely moved forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He moved forward as well, his cold hand gently squeezing your thigh, moving upward. 

You pulled backwards, his eyes frantically scanning your face. You could tell he’d worried he did something wrong.

“Rhys, as much as I’d love for...this...to happen right now, I’m really hungry,” you laughed quietly. 

He laughed quietly, squeezing your thigh,”Right, right, i’m sorry. Looks like i’ll have to save you for desert then, hm?” He winked.

You laughed, your face heating up at his comment. Of course Rhys would be the person to make a comment as such. 

He sat beside you now, opening his ECHO once again,”You have anything in mind?” 

You stopped to think for a moment, before shaking your head,”Not really. I don’t know what you rich people eat,” you chuckled.

He barely elbowed you,”Oh come on, i’m not rich,”

You rolled your eyes, then looked at him,”Oh ‘i’m not rich’, says mister CEO of Atlas,” you laughed.

“I-I’m not!” He smiled.

“Mhmmmm,” you rolled your eyes,”Order whatever you’d like, though. I have no idea what I want.” 

He shook his head,”Alright...”

•••

You and Rhys had eaten a bit ago, and you were now resting on his bed, next to one another. He’d asked you if you wanted to go swimming, as he got a private pool installed quite a while ago, and while you said yes, he insisted on the 20 minute rule. 

“You know that was something you were told as a kid so that the adults could relax, right?” You laughed.

He shook his head,”No, I swear it’s real! I mean one time I was told that some kid didn’t want twenty minutes, and he cramped up underwater, and just-“ He motioned scissors cutting his neck. 

You rolled your eyes, scooting closer to him,”What ever you say,”

He rolled over on top of you, sitting up and looking down,”What, you don’t believe me?” 

You laughed quietly, bringing both of your hands up to clasp his,”Oh no, no, I definitely believe you,” 

“Mhmm,” he hummed doubtfully, leaning down toward your face. 

You could feel your face heat up as you watched him look at you closely.

“Besides, I’m sure it’s been twenty minutes anyways,” you whispered.

He chuckled, bringing one of his hands to your chin,”I’m sure it has...but what if I don’t wanna get up yet?” 

You blushed, staring straight into his mismatched eyes,”I guess we’d stay here then...”

“Sounds good to me...” he trailed off, bringing you in for a soft kiss.

Within moments, the kiss grew more needy, more heated. His hands slowly made their way down toward your chest, experimentally squeezing. You let out a quiet groan, pushing yourself upward toward him. 

You felt him smirk against your lips, your noise only pushing him on to do more. His hands made their way to the bottom of your shirt, pulling it off quickly. His eyes stuck onto the lacy bra you’d put on before leaving to meet him. It was a beautiful shade of blue, and the lace accentuated your curves wonderfully.

He groaned at the sight, squeezing your tits once more. 

“Mmh...” he whispered, bringing his mouth to your ear.

You could practically feel his hot breath roll down your body as he spoke,” You always look so fucking good...”

You blushed at his words, biting your lip. 

He took his time, leaning down to sprinkle gentle kisses across your neck, and down your chest. He paused for a moment, running his finger over the lace pattern on your bra. You assumed he’d gotten side tracked, as he sat there just looking at you for a little.

“Rhys?” You questioned quietly.

“Hm?”

You brought your hands to the bottom of his white button up, yanking it over his head quickly. When the time allowed, he was right back on you, admiring you.

“Oh come onnn,” you whined.

He smirked,”What’s wrong, babe?”

It was obvious he was teasing you, yet you still played into his game. It was rare that Rhys ever topped, and you weren’t going to stop it from happening now. 

“I need you,” you whined.

“Need me to do what?” 

You huffed a frustrated sigh,”To touch me...”

He laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss you softly,”Of course i’ll touch you, babe. All you had to do was ask.” 

To your relief, he pulled your bra off quickly, his mouth quickly latching onto one of your breasts. It was like he’d been doing this for ages, like he knew every way to make you come undone. Well, partially because he’d figured out what you like over the time span of you two dating. 

One of his hands went downward, pulling your pants off, as well as your panties. Of course, you’d matched your bra and panties, maybe only because you knew Rhys liked it so much. 

“God—fuck,” he groaned,”You really know how to turn me on, hm?”

You smiled lightly before speaking,”You know I only do it because you like it...”

He spoke softly, kissing softly around your chest,”You really are mine, hm? You get all laced up, just for me...”

You weren’t going to admit it to him, but you loved when Rhys topped. He would never stop showering you with compliments, and his constant soft kisses made you smile. 

Before you could speak again, he ran two of his fingers over your soaked folds, groaning at just how wet you were. 

“This worked up? For me?” He blushed.

He cut you off once more, his fingers attacking your sensitive bud, before plunging one straight into you. You breathed hard as he stuck another finger in, not too forceful, but not too soft. 

Your breaths grew into ragged pants as his fingers worked on your clit, and his tongue on your chest. He stopped his ministrations once in a while, only to give you a soft kiss, and ask for reassurance, before continuing. 

You found it adorable how he’d stop to make sure you were okay, even though you’d told him many times before that anything was okay with you. 

“Rhyssssss—“ you whined, clawing at his back. 

He pulled back, maybe afraid he had hurt you. Instead, you looked at him lustfully, pleading.

“Please,” 

He chuckled lightly before pulling off his pants, his bulge now apparent through his boxers. You grabbed at it, gently squeezing. His eyes closed and his head fell backwards as a moan escaped his mouth. 

This is why sex with Rhys was always so exciting. He would be confident in himself one moment, bossing you around. Yet you could make him fall apart with one touch if you pleased. 

He whined as you removed your hand, his gaze falling on yours. He looked like a sad puppy, or maybe a sad, horny puppy? 

You smiled as you flipped him over, so you were on top now. 

“My turn.” You giggled.

He chuckled as you kissed your way down his body, praising him every so often. You made sure to kiss gently around his neck, as you weren’t sure the CEO of Atlas would appreciate hickeys too much.

You started to kiss downward, before he stopped you. 

“(y/n)?”

You paused, looking up toward him. Had you done something wrong?

“C-Can you um...” he stammered, unable to find the words,”g-give me a hickey? O-Only if you want, though...” 

You smiled at him, before attacking his neck once more. Apparently, you were wrong about Rhys and hickeys, as every time you left one, he let out a quiet moan. You sucked on the soft skin of his neck, leaving purple marks everywhere you’d been. 

You now moved downwards, kissing along his V-line, making sure to leave a purple mark here and there. 

You brought your hands up to the waistband of his boxers, before pulling them down at an agonizing pace. He whined as you freed his cock, and god did you get turned on every time you saw it.

“Mmh...” you groaned at the sight, before climbing back up, and straddling him.

He gazed into your eyes, holding the stare, before smiling softly and blushing. 

“Always look so cute for me, Rhys,” you smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently,”You ready?”

He nodded his head, and you sunk down onto him slowly. He couldn’t help but groan at the feeling, he never grew tired of you. 

“Oh god, Rhys—“ you moaned, rising upwards, and then letting yourself fall back onto his cock. 

Rhys wanted nothing more than for you to go faster and harder, but he knew it’d take a moment for you to adjust to his size. That was one thing he loved about you, the fact that you’d always try to please him the most you could, even given pain or uncomfortability on your end. 

You sped up slowly, until you were at the point of literally bouncing off of his cock. 

“F-Fuck (y/n)...” he groaned, a blush spread across his face. 

Rhys always looked so cute whenever you two did anything. He’d always have a cute pink shade about him, and when he’d flutter his eyes closed, it melted you. 

Knowing your climax was close, you focused on making Rhys feel more pleasure. You began to rock your hips while bouncing, taking him all the way down. Leaning forwards, you sprinkled kisses at the corners of his lips, before kissing him with heat.

“Rhys, i’m close,” you warned him, and he nodded in understanding. 

He began panting as you rocked your hips, and just like that, your orgasm hit you both at the same time. Your vision went white for a moment, your heart beat audible in your ears. It took a moment to calm down, but when you did, you were met with the sight of Rhys’s blushed face, and his eyes closed tightly.

He was breathing heavily, and you took the chance to spread soft kisses around his face. On his eyelids, his forehead, and his nose. You loved everything about him. 

“You always look so cute, Rhysie,” you smiled and whispered. 

His eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread across his face. 

You two sat there cuddling for a while, listening to the beat of Rhys’s heart, and kissing every now and then. 

“You think it’s been twenty minutes yet?”


End file.
